


蹁跹

by SLFOet



Category: exy - Fandom, seola, 宇宙少女
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLFOet/pseuds/SLFOet
Summary: ○R级○竹马line
Kudos: 5





	蹁跹

○R18

○OOC

很多事情的开端便是从两人独处时开始的

一场情事的引发其实十分简单，也有些荒唐，日程表上的下一天没有红色的标记，房子里的其他人也不在家，而这时候不管是在早上还是中午，只要她主动的脱下外套，并且把唇送上对方的柔软，那人也会应了邀请，任由嘴唇被轻轻的吮吸，替她脱下内里的文胸

当渐深的吻时间长到耗尽两人所有氧气的时候，金炫廷总是会先败下阵来微微偏头的吸上气，在深呼吸了两次之后，就直接转回来把已经全部裸光的人抱起来，让那两条腿盘上她的腰，牛仔裤的拉链位置正对着秋昭贞没有布料遮掩的温暖

她把秋昭贞轻轻放在床上，温柔的把头托到了枕头上似乎是在展现自己的绅士风度，熟悉了十年的青梅竹马还是太了解对方，无论是身体，还是性格，又或者是想法

这个时候才是真正的开始

呆闷的摩羯座会习惯性的先把头埋在胸前用嘴裹住其中的一点，舔舐着让它挺立，她也有自己的节奏，放在身下人身旁的双手只是用来抱着防止着那人的乱动顺便用手做个支撑点而已，而不是做更多的前戏

毛茸茸的脑袋在胸前肆虐，等它已经充血涨红，在足够的刺激下让秋昭贞的嘴里发出第一个忍耐不住的音节的时候，金炫廷就会放过它，让涂抹上的唾液暴露在空气中发凉，引得那人被本就麻痒的敏感地位突然温度骤降的感觉而难耐的闷哼

金炫廷从来不是什么慢吞吞让人压抑着却没有办法得到的人，她没有什么奇怪的恶趣味喜欢看别人隐忍的表情有多么的诱人，没有意思，她只是作为主动的一方跟随本能让被动的人释放自己的欲望

同时，她也不会压抑自己的欲望

所以金炫廷的舌头似是迫不及待的又吻上了另一个已经自己挺立起来的红豆，抽出搁置的右手，逐渐从身体曲线向上，经过肩膀一路来到秋昭贞微张的嘴边，想让她做好平时的润滑

可惜这一次出了点岔子，头一次的没有应答让金炫廷有些疑惑，于是她将头微微抬起，停止了现在的动作，身子微微前倾的看着她的脸颊，不确定的眼神似乎是在向她询问哪步出了错误

“怎么了”

其实默契的发小当然知道她的意思，迟迟不做只是因为即使经过这么多次也依旧会重复的动作让秋昭贞有些好笑，所以停顿了一会想告诉她直接做也不是不可以

但在看到那人停止一切动作用那双在黑暗中也异常明显的眼瞳看向她的时候，秋昭贞放弃了辩解，用放在头侧的手抚上她的脸颊以做安抚，然后顺从的把嘴边的手指卷入进去舔舐，逐渐确认到没有不对的金炫廷敛下眼睑，抽出在秋昭贞口腔里的中指

“没什么……”

重新调整好位置的人缓缓的，将那湿润的手指推入甬道，本就已经有些分泌液体的小穴抵不住润滑过的中指，虽是紧致但她前进的并不困难，慢慢的，整根手指就随着异物侵入而变得沉重的呼吸声中全部的没入

于是开始了最主要的一步

她不再小心翼翼，而是大开大合的整根没入又整根拔出，速度虽然不是很快，却足够身下的人轻声微喘，毕竟秋昭贞也不是什么愿意忍耐的人，追溯着自己的本能呻吟出声

到底怎么会说金炫廷和秋昭贞是灵魂伴侣

这个春天异常的安静，也造就了房间里除了低低的喘息和撞击时偶尔发出的水声之外没有别的杂音，笼罩在窗帘下的房间没有多少光亮，只能从勉强透过窗帘的阳光来看清对方的大致身形，黑暗之下是触感明显的高热皮肤，以及变得敏感的两颗心碰撞的时刻，习惯性为别人着想的队长就连手也是小心翼翼的抓着，而对方也是亲吻着她的小腹想让她更放松一些，无声让两人之间略有略无的多了些奇怪的疏离感，可是反过来想，这反而是两个人之间异常的默契

从初中开始直到现在整整十几年的青梅竹马

秋昭贞轻喘着，修长的手指在寻找着目标，随后便缠上金炫廷的左手，逐渐收紧十指相扣的没有一丝缝隙，低沉的嗓音因为情欲沾染上几分沙哑，她在邀请着对方最后的高潮

“金炫廷……”

还在动作的人也没有对身下人说的平语有所回应，大概也是习惯了，在床上时从来不会说出姐姐，大概就是秋昭贞唯一坚持的习惯了，经历了那么多，已经染上多少色彩的姐姐一词其实并不怕多一种颜色，只是深藏在秋昭贞的内心，和金炫廷一样有特殊意义的忙内一词一样，两人都不希望用当下的关系来定义这两个词

——哪怕两个人的原因却不相同罢了

动作骤然加快，突然的快感震荡着秋昭贞的大脑，拇指挑拨着甬道上方的花蕊，呼吸声也跟着一窒，随后难以压抑的令脚趾紧缩的声音不自觉的从嘴缝间流露出来，相连在一起的手多了些黏腻，分不清是谁的汗潮湿了手心

她透过朦胧的视线似是看到了两人的过往，冷漠的姐姐逐渐打开内心逐渐变成如今熟悉的模样，练习时累的汗浸湿了头发紧紧贴在耳旁，举着麦克风唱出迷人的歌曲，又或是舞台上充满自信的雪娥，哪一种都让她记忆深刻

她伸出手想要抓住眼前的人，手举起一半。又是放下

在止不住的快感下她终是缴械投降，身体猛的一抽，呻吟声也在最后的顶端时候有些尖锐，随着热流涌出的瞬间，随后充实的身体逐渐放松下来，抵在那处的手指也没了踪影

从模糊的视线里秋昭贞不自主的眨了眨眼，有温热的液体从眼旁滑下，隐入枕头里绽开一朵小小的湿斑随后，便视线清明，她看到起身的人在为她整理着床边的衣物，即使在细心的照顾人脸上却也是没有几分温和的样子，抿着的嘴角大概也或多或少是被公司所塑造的雪娥而影响的

金炫廷并不是冷漠的人，可性格又是带着些冷漠，从前开始便习惯的防御手段就是尽量很少和人接触，当真正打开心扉时又是完全颠覆了之前的印象，算是典型的慢热，可大概是因为在带着对未来的的憧憬练习五年后得到的结果让这套伪装再也揭不下来，又或者是先她一年出生的姐姐在成熟的过程中先学会了隐藏情绪，沉默是她最完美的保护色，与人相处的时候也是，偶尔会打下小差出神的直直望着一个地方，倒是让许多人望而却步的不再叨扰

只是换一个方式疏离而已，毕竟是也那么喜爱分明的人，想要和真正的金炫廷交上朋友可不是什么简单的事

无论时间过去了多久，偶尔看到清冷的金炫廷也有些不适应，像是一个耳熟于心的人或事变得陌生却又会流露出有几分自己熟悉的样子，有些新奇又有些不安，出道后的那种感觉也随着舞台更加渗入，与别的成员更加亲近的金炫廷，偶尔会展露出陌生样子的金炫廷，逐渐不再只属于她们两人之间的金炫廷

秋昭贞拽住了金炫廷的手臂，当那个人停下动作看向她的时候又缓缓松开，接着让开了一个位置，平复了下呼吸

“现在还有时间”

没在金炫廷的脸上看到多少惊讶和抵触，秋昭贞也逐渐的放松下来，哪怕是两人已经做过很多事，可大多数也是秋昭贞主动邀请后才开始的而已，主动权也大部分在她的暗示下掌握在金炫廷的手中，秋昭贞本就不想在缥缈的情动时趁机而入，只有偶尔会在对方的应允下顺势而做，今天也是头一次正式的提出这种要求

心里总是有什么名为占有欲的东西在作祟，让她不由自主的说出些本就不该说的话，让她意外的想着荒唐的想法，例如，她身前的人到底是“雪娥”还是“金炫廷”这种本就没有答案的假命题，又或者是想要丢掉压在身上的沉重负担这种不负责任的想法

“快一些”

没有什么推脱，眼前的人只是回答后就开始干脆利落的脱下短裤，刚想回答一个“好”却也还是闭上了嘴，一层层的衣物被剥下露出内里白皙的皮肤和若隐若现的马甲线，带着扣子的胸罩被丢在旁边，互相的裸体也不是没有见过，只是第一次在这种情况下主动脱下衣物而已，她在眼前人压下来的时候猛的扭转腰身让两人调换了位置，秋昭贞看向金炫廷的眼底

细密的吻落在颈侧，又慢慢的噬咬着皮肤，金炫廷并没有把T恤也一起脱下，在做爱的时候也总是会留有一线的习惯，秋昭贞并不计较这些，她只能将心中的杂念排除做她该做的事，把衣料推到领口处，然后用舌头光顾着山丘顶端的果实

“嗯……”

仅仅是舌尖刚刚触及便有些起伏的声音和微微动了一下的腰身昭示着身下人的敏感，她缓缓的滑动着舌尖将整个顶端染湿，随后将整个给包裹起来不断地挑逗，在如此的攻势下她也不去碰裸露在空气里的另一颗红豆，是和金炫廷一样的做法，也是她偶尔也想要的报复

在算够了时间后她用右手从小腹一路向上，逐渐碰到了那颗明明没有被动过却已经挺立起来的果实，缓缓的揉捏，摩挲，随后在轻轻扯起的同时将嘴里的那颗用牙温柔的轻咬，如果要是让还在隐忍着呻吟的金炫廷评价这种感觉，大概就是有秋昭贞风格的温水煮青蛙

偶尔换下视角也不是件坏事，比起金炫廷，秋昭贞的色彩似乎更加的鲜艳且张扬

金炫廷不会像秋昭贞一样会从嘴里发出些恼人的呻吟，只是闭着嘴，舌头稍微有些不安分的颤栗着，呼吸稍微沉重了些，感受着身上逐渐燎起的快感，秋昭贞的手修长有力，就连敲着麦克风的动作都是那么的独一无二，原本和她站在一起的小孩被判下声带小结后的沉默大概是一辈子也忘不掉了，可张扬舞爪的狮子哪怕没有长大，可也绝不会因为被拔去了指甲而一蹶不振，而是努力的用牙齿抓捕猎物，囫囵吞下撕下的肉为了让更锋利更坚硬的指甲长出

秋昭贞不仅蜕变的很完美，甚至已经在她之前先一步的展露出了光芒，事到如今恐怕也无所谓了，关于她对她的看法。既然小狮子已经长大，金炫廷便也只会止步于引路人，说她太满足于现状也有些不对，只是想法会随着时间一直变化，努力和结果不一定有正比，但不努力就什么也不会得到

所以她一直坚持着足够的努力，尽量不去在乎结局，直到最后果实砸在自己头上的时候才表露出喜悦，比起秋昭贞的努力与不加掩饰的期待，自己倒是显得有些单调和虚伪，她尽量不去在乎她的成长，她的风头是否已经超越了她，金炫廷只是做好自己的那一份，不去涉足，只是偶尔会被长大后的秋昭贞所击败时有些感慨，就如现在

被那双熟悉的手指所摆弄的时候说没有些羞耻感是假的，尤其是低着头舌头舔舐过乳房的色欲样子，从心起就有一股太纵容她的的感觉，可也还是在接受范围内而已，只是身体不由自主的已经开始有所反应，像是无意间这种不需要开口言说的行动遍已经做过了很多次，哪怕事实并不是，她感觉又新奇又有些挫败，一如同她在唇舌纠缠的时先一步溃败

如今她又感受到新出现的可以用来对比的事实——秋昭贞就连技术都似乎比她花样多些，以至于她被那裹满唾液的修长指节进入体内时缓缓的扭转而不可抑制的抓住了早已凌乱的被单，在身体抽插中每回都变着位置，大概是在寻找什么，等突然在胸前感到牙齿划过的疼痛后，她便知道，秋昭贞找到了她想要找到的那一点

金炫廷微微颤动着身躯，用左手捂住嘴死死的抑制住不断加深的呻吟，只是喘气声也已经出卖了她的感受，在体内搅动的手指有意的一直划过那一点，摩挲着又狠狠按下，在她不小心发出的呜咽声后又猛的温柔下来，然后又开始新一轮的抽插，修长的手指总是能够顶到她不能顶到的深处，柔软的唇舌总会舔舐着她不会去碰的地方，秋昭贞温柔的可以让妹妹们坐到头上，却又带着一股倔强劲不愿意在她面前服输

身上已经被唾液和咬痕弄的一塌糊涂，身下也是如今还没有停止的攻陷让她咬着手指也不愿发出更多的声音，感觉时间太过持久的流逝让她忍不住想让自己快一些泄掉，可秋昭贞在在她面前忍不住的倔强与好胜，她也何尝没有身为姐姐不会放下的背袱

这是场无声的斗争，开始的时候也没有，结束的时候也没有，只是身为被称为被妹妹们养着的姐姐也确实没有该有的架子和担当，早就说过了，她不在乎结局，也不想去拼死拼活的争个结局。

所以在秋昭贞塞进第二只手指的时候她便败了，随着直冲大脑的快感而放开最后的束缚，有些沙哑的声也随着如音阶般高昂的电流而扬起，大脑的停顿的让她不用想些别的，右手抓着的被单也已松开，她只是放松着，轻飘飘的让自己跌落进不见底的深渊

她将自己最无防备的样子展示在了秋昭贞的眼前，这是她并不觉得抵触的，又恍惚的觉得似乎这一切都只是理所应当的，她们本就是对方互相的从身体到灵魂都纠缠在一起的灵魂挚友

可这个人给予了别人多少的温柔和宠溺，偏生总是会对她展现出微尖的牙齿，在她皮肤上，在她的大脑里，在她的心中固执的留下专属于她的痕迹。很久之前，她并不知道这种感情和动作意味着什么，直到后来，她想到了一个名叫“占有欲”的词语

她的身上被捆上了名为秋昭贞的锁链

微微曲起的指节抵着肉壁。可比起那个，下一秒直截了当塞进来的第二根手指才是让她开始想要逃避的罪魁祸首，狭小的通道被猛的挤开，拥挤着混着体液而进入体内的两根手指动了动，便让她忍不住溢出呻吟

“不够？”

她缓了缓气，然后轻轻的拽住了秋昭贞的衣领，微微皱起眉头，还没有缓过来的第一次，又猛然开始的新一轮，就算不刻意的去听大概也能知道自己现在的样子是非常的狼狈，以至于声音也带着暗哑

“姐姐……”

小狮子即使长大也是怪一股委屈的样子，剪的刘海顺服的搭在额前，她的眼里多了些不知味的情绪。私底下的幼狮会在成员面前肆意温柔流泪，偶尔流露出的釜山女人的个性也显得并不违和，打个比方，她会边哭着边为她们的“未来”谋划，造成的哭笑不得像是有些幼稚的说法，可偏偏流着泪的样子说出的话也怪有些道理

感性是感性，可秋昭贞也有她独一份的理性

这就是带领着十三人的团队的气度，哪怕再温柔可也有她自己的果断，哪怕会偶尔的内疚或是感性的为团队的努力而不甘心，哪怕她不是什么都做的很好的人，可就算是当个“只有那份不甘心”的人，她却可以带领整个团队做到那份感觉所带来的结果，她自己不加掩饰，也会放纵别人

相对而言，金炫廷作为最大的姐姐不善言辞，不会炒热气氛，也不会安慰人，在一开始她甚至没有那么在乎别人的感受，她所做的就是去帮助队长融合团队，让秋昭贞有些放手去做的信心，不能说是资本，她甚至连那个也不会保证，这样看来，金炫廷似乎对于团队融合确没有什么“贡献”，但是直到现在，随着年龄的增长，她也逐渐默认了些什么

“……知道了，做”

秋昭贞作为队长会放纵着团队成员，而金炫廷则负责放纵着这个团体的队长

没有办法的轻轻叹息一声，她理了理身上人褶皱的衣领，然后又猛的放下手转而去抓住凌乱的床单，似是抓的紧点也就能尽量忍住身上的快感一般

修长的手指进入深处的时候她甚至恍惚的觉得秋昭贞在小腹上印下一个吻的时候手指刚好顶到了压下来的内壁，可快感的来源有些过于多了，她便分不清有什么更加强烈的感觉了，她现在就像是一个紧绷着身子被钉在砧板上凌凌迟的鱼，多砍一刀和少砍一刀已经没有什么区别了，因为一直都在足够高点的快感让她有些迷茫

大概要死了。又一次攀上的巅峰临近，她连喘息也再忍不住，现在已经不能用狼狈来描述了，金炫廷不擅长动情，这个规则束缚了除了秋昭贞以外的所有人，也大概只有眼前这个人能够打破那一层屏障——又或者说是可以自由的穿过那一屏障

为了减肥而导致胃落下病根眼前发黑的时候闯入视线的是秋昭贞，练习到淋漓大汗的时候在身边的是秋昭贞，无数个夏夜里在一起在窗边吹风的时候也是秋昭贞

她们可能性格不合，取向不合，喜爱的事物也不同，但是永远没有办法反驳的便是她们的羁绊，比起羁绊她更喜欢当成一种默契，相伴着十年的纠缠和默契让所有的事情都变得理所当然，有些人并不是一开始便是一拍即合，灵魂挚友的标准可高可低，只是她们的标准刚好就在那一句“忙内”和“姐姐”而已

无论怎样都无法切断这份的熟稔。哪怕她们之间的心意并不相同

但若是金炫廷不会主动向前走，那就让秋昭贞推着她走，秋昭贞会脆弱的逃避自己，那就让金炫廷当个引路人替她立起自信，飞鸟和深潜在海底的鱼并不是同极磁铁，飞鸟有着它爱的自由与张扬，鱼有些它喜欢的独处寂寥的深海

飞鸟和鱼偶尔也会在海面上碰头，无限接近分割她们之间的边缘线，那一份波澜不惊的深蓝屏障似是越过后便再也回归不了平静，可它们并不会闯进对方的生活，也不能越过，飞鸟会被海水沾湿翅膀失去它的自由，而鱼会被脱离熟悉的环境而无所遁形，薄薄的水面也从一开始就没有什么防御力

只是它们深知怎么样才会让对方更舒适，在那一道分界线两边互相包容，一直就这样走到海平面尽头，什么都好。什么也不要想，什么也不要破坏，至少在夕阳落下之前让这份宁静永存

所以于是所有想法都破碎在了身下秋昭贞把手伸过腿弯出托住了她的腰身的时候

——————————————


End file.
